The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a doormat, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a doormat having characters or pictures with a color different from a background color.
A conventional doormat is placed in front of a door for scraping off the mud or sands attached to the soles. In order to beautify the appearance of the doormat, the doormat is often formed with characters or pictures with a color different from the background color for beautifying the doormat. For example, the doormat is often formed with “WELCOME” with a color different from the background color.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional method for forming the characters on the doormat. A flexible PVC (by meanings of polyvinyl chloride) loop mat 6 is adhered to a substrate 5. The PVC loop mat 6 is composed of PVC loops which are continuously matted with each other. Before the PVC loop mat 6 is adhered to the substrate 5, the PVC loop mat 6 is previously cut to form hollow sections 61 showing the shapes of the characters. Then the PVC loop mat 6 is adhered to the substrate 5. Thereafter, character blocks 62 with different colors are respectively inlaid in the hollow sections 61. The character blocks 62 are made of identical PVC loops and have shapes corresponding to the shapes of the hollow sections 61. The character blocks 62 are then adhered to the substrate 5 to achieve a doormat with different colors of characters.
The character blocks 62 are inlaid in the hollow sections 61 of the PVC loop mat 6 and then adhered to the substrate 5. Such arrangement has a shortcoming that after the doormat has been treaded for a period of time, the character blocks 62 tend to detach from the doormat. This will deteriorate the function and appearance of the doormat.
Moreover, the PVC loop mat 6 and the character blocks 62 are both made of plastic material and have less change in color. Therefore, the doormat often has a monotonous color and lacks highlighting effect.
FIG. 7 shows another method for forming different colors of characters on the doormat. Character films 71 are made of plastic film by cutting. Then the character films 71 are thermally pressed onto predetermined portions of the PVC loop mat 7 to form characters on the doormat with different colors.
The character films 71 are attached to the PVC loop mat 7 by means of thermal press. Therefore, the winding loop of the PVC loop mat 7 around the character films 71 will be planed as shown in FIG. 8. Under such circumstance, the portions of the PVC loop mat 7 with the character films 71 will lose elasticity and mud scraping function. Especially, in order to highlight the characters of the doormat, the character films 71 often have a considerably large size. Therefore, a large area of portion of the PVC loop mat 7 is flattened. This will greatly reduce the mud scraping function of the PVC loop mat 7.